Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted
Elan Vaughan-Greene is the main character used by Wayward Daughter in World 3. She is 18 years old, and has the ability of Vulnerability Linked Power Absorption. Using it, she has taken: telepathy, enhanced speed, electrokinesis, telekinesis, metallokinesis, visual danger precognition, storm generation and phasing. She has also been given the ability of ability negativity. She comes originally from the fictional suburb of Courtney Park in Bath, England but now lives in New York City. She is married to Danny Maxxted, has a daughter named Rhi, and is also responsible for her younger brother Dann. Appearance Elan is average height for her age and medium build. She had dark hair at medium length, which she colours bright red. Her hair returned to its natural darkness after the explosion, until she recoloured it and also cut it. She has dark green eyes, her most striking feature. Her younger brother Dann also has the same eyes, as does their mother Anna Vaughan and Elan's daughter, Rhi. Personality Elan is very passionate and stubborn. She was originally cheerful and social, but the timeline she's lived in has darkened her. She cares very much about saving as many evolved humans as she can, and she detests those who persecute them - even though Dann survived she still looks at these people as her younger brother's murderers. Home Elan lives with her fiance, brother, daughter and mother in a large new house on the outskirts of New York City. The house is new and modern, built after the explosion in an area of the city which had escaped any damage. It contains a lot of technology - a stipulation of Danny's since he has technopathy - and it also includes a large garden. She and Danny bought the house together a year after the explosion, using telepathy and money which had been technopathically taken from her father. Dann joined them after he was saved, as did Anna after she was revived and reunited with her children. Rhi was born in the house. Abilities Elan's core ability is a multiple ability, Vulnerability-Linked Power Absorption. This enables her to steal an ability upon contact, when it is vulnerable. The vulnerabilities include: *If the original owner doesn't want the ability. *If the original owner feels they don't deserve the ability. *If the original owner is dying *If the original owner will die within an hour, even if they're not physically dying yet. She has taken 8 abilities with this, and has also been given another ability: *Telepathy - she took this from a man who hated it because of what it revealed to him. However she doesn't know this. *Enhanced Speed - she took this from an agent she killed when she escaped from Primatech Company in NY. *Electrokinesis - she took this from a Primatech agent she killed when they raided her family home, targetting her brother. *Telekinesis - she took this from a childhood friend of her brother's, named Matthew, minutes before he was fatally shot by B26 agents. *Phasing - she took this accidentally from Mark Hawkins *Visual Danger Precognition - she took this from Mark *Metallokinesis - she took this from Mark *Storm Generation - she took this from Mark *Ability Negativity - she was given this by Lola The only conditions she knows about are the last 2. She also learned that she inherited her core ability from her estranged biological father, whom she hates. For these reasons, she afterwards had her core ability blocked, so that she can no longer use it but can still access the secondary abilities she's taken. However, this block became ineffective when time was altered. Family *Adoptive parents - the Greenes *Adoptive aunt and uncle who lived in NY pre-explosion, but have now relocated to Washington *Biological mother - Anna Vaughan *Biological father - Christopher Reist *Biological younger brother - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Husband - Danny Maxxted *Daughter - Rhiannon Susan Maxxted Resistance Elan is a member of the Resistance, those attempting to resist the American goverment and fight for the rights and safety of evolved humans in America. She was originally just a cell member, but then she was given leadership of the cell, and afterwards given leadership of the entire Resistance. However, she still leads her own cell. The members of this cell have been: *"James Martin" - deceased *"Keira" - deceased *David Stevens - deceased *Lola Sanchez - deceased *Mark Hawkins - deceased *Lily Stevens - deceased History Elan was raised by her birth mother alone, her father having left before she was born. He reappeared when she was 5, and they were a true family for a while, until he left again upon hearing of her mother's second pregnancy. Anna Vaughan was devastated by this, and began neglecting her children. She also drank heavily, and would sometimes physically abuse them when drunk. Elan had to take care of her baby brother on her own. However, this did create an extremely strong bond between the 2. They were taken into care when she was 6, and adopted shortly afterwards by the Greenes, growing up in Courtney Park. Elan manifested just before the start of the roleplay, and began to hear voices, which she eventually realised were people's thoughts. Freaked out by this, she decided to leave and go to stay with her adoptive aunt and uncle in New York. There, she was captured by Primatech, escaped, and learned what her real ability was, also learning that her brother Dann is an empath. When she escaped from Primatech, she met Pippy Maxxted and Gabriel Grey. She also met Daniel Deveaux in New York, and he told her of the explosion which had been predicted to happen within a month. She, he and a few others tried to stop the explosion, but Elan was afterwards convinced by her future self not to be at Kirby Plaza that day. The day after, she ran to Washington to meet Danny Maxxted, who'd been her husband in the previous timeline. Like several others, she was finding that she could remember the other timeline perfectly. She also now had a daughter. After she reunited with Danny, he showed her a precognitive sketch he'd made, which led her to Los Angeles. She met Lola and Mark there. Mark was dying, from some unknown reason. Elan tried to help him, but instead accidentally absorbed his ability. Horrified that her ability was back, and realising that this confirmed his death, she simply fled. Explosion Timeline History Elan had attempted to stop the explosion, but failed. She only survived by reflexively running out of it's way. Afterwards, hearing that other evolved humans were being persecuted and imprisoned, she begun to fight back against the government. This increased after she found out that they had captured and killed her brother. Going to ask Pippy and Gabriel for help, she met Pippy's younger brother, Danny. She went through a very dark time, culminating in murdering the President in an attempted kamikaze strike and also destroying the Oval Office and a large portion of the White House, which she again survived by reflexive use of her abilities. Danny found her and helped her through this, also healing her radiation poisoning, and they began a relationship. During this time she met her estranged father, Christopher Reist, again. She learned that she'd inherited her core ability from him, and this led her to have it blocked. She joined the Resistance, taking part in many prison raids. She also travelled back in time to save her brother, aided by Peter Petrelli. Some time after returning to the present, Dann began to have recurring precognitive dreams regarding a certain woman, whom he didn't recognise. Elan decided to meet this woman. From her thoughts, Elan identified her as their mother, and learned that her previous breakdown had been caused by Elan's father stealing her abilities. Anna committed suicide before Elan could realise her intentions and prevent her. However, Danny afterwards found her body and revived her, and the family has started to repair itself. During her pregnancy, Elan had stopped working for the Resistance. She restarted after Rhi's birth, now leader of the cell, but had determined not to be a killer anymore. This resolve was tested and ultimately broken as the Resistance suffered heavy losses and the raids became more and more intense. Eventually the losses became so severe that the remaining members chose to organise a multi-cell raid on Yellowgate Prison Complex, the prison used to hold captured Resistance members before execution which was notoriously impossible to raid or escape from. The raid was disasterous. Very few members survived, resulting in the Resistance being forced to reorganise itself, and choosing Elan as a full leader when previously only individual cells had been led. After the location of Homeland Security's new HQ was discovered, Elan led a raid to attack here. However, the raid turned into an ambush, and all other members of her cell were killed. Elan herself only barely escaped, due to the fact that both of her parents sacrificed themselves together to provide a distraction so she could flee. Returning to the house, she broke the news to Dann. They conceived the idea of attempting to reverse time, hoping that by convincing their past selves not to take part in the battle at Kirby Plaza, it'd be enough to stop the explosion. They time travelled back to do this, and Elan also took the opportunity to speak with Nathan Petrelli again, convincing him to interfere. They were successful, and the explosion was prevented. Memorable Quotes "I've already thought he betrayed me once. But.......I can't stop this alone, can I? If we don't trust each other, we don't have a hope."speaking to Charles Deveaux about Daniel Deveaux and stopping the explosion, How To Stop An Exploding Man arc. "So you're just giving up?! Running away? Or should that be flying away? Mr. Petrelli, these are the people you're trying to represent! .......... How can you do this? To your own brother of all people!!" - speaking to Nathan Petrelli shortly before the explosion, How To Stop An Exploding Man arc. '"Greetings. My name is Elan Greene, my brother was Daniel Greene. We were both of those people who you declare dangerous, terrorists. So you killed him. He was a kid, 12!, and you killed him. So now, I can't not do this." '- speaking to the President and his aides shortly before she killed them and collapsed the White House, Renegade arc. Strengths & Weaknesses Elan is very driven and confident, and she works well with people. She is a good fighter, and has taken good offensive abilities. She is stubborn and will never give up or admit defeat. The Resistance is a cause she'd willingly die for. She is also fit, and quite strong physically, in addition to now being fast due to her enhanced speed. Her greatest weakness is how likely she is to be over-run by her emotions. She doesn't always think clearly and she doesn't always think decisions through. Her logic is faulty. Her core ability was also one of the weakest possible multiple abilities. Category:Characters